In recent years, the GreenPower+ technology has been developed by American Process, Inc. (API). GREEN POWER+ is a registered trademark of API, Registration No. 4062241. GreenPower+ technology is a patented technology for the production of low-cost sugars from the hemicelluloses of any type of biomass, including hardwoods, softwoods, and agricultural residues. The GreenPower+ process produces low-cost C5 and C6 sugars from the hemicelluloses of biomass feedstocks. These sugars are co-produced along with biomass power, pellets, or pulp. Essentially, sugars are extracted from the solids which are then utilized for existing applications, in synergy with pulp mills, pellet mills, biomass-based renewable power plants, and many other existing sites. Value is added while minimizing capital costs for commercial implementation, which may be retrofits, capacity additions, or greenfield sites. When applied to a pulping operation, the GreenPower+ technology is also known as GreenBox+™ technology. GREENBOX+ is a trademark of API, Serial No. 86000173.
It would be desirable to retrofit existing pulp mills with a GreenBox+ process. The revenue obtainable from the sugar stream can significantly improve the economics of a pulp and paper mill. Ideally, an initial extraction and recovery of sugars is followed by a pulping process that produces a pulp product with equivalent or similar properties, or potentially even better properties for certain downstream products. Besides sugars, other co-products become possible, in particular acetates since hemicellulose has a high concentration of acetyl groups that are released as acetic acid during sugar extraction.
In addition to the potential for higher revenue, there is also potential for reduced costs. For example, if the GreenBox+ process can replace a chemical pulping method, the chemical recovery cycle may be eliminated. There may also be environmental compliance benefits and reduced costs for compliance.
To date, there has been limited commercial success in extracting hemicellulose prior to pulping. Further improvements are needed to establish an economic process.